metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 4 weapons
There is a total 70 weapons in Metal Gear Solid 4, many of which have custom parts which can be purchased from Drebin or found in certain levels. This is the widest assortment of weapons usable in any of the Metal Gear Solid games, however all 70 arn't available in Metal Gear Online. The weapon descriptions are all from MGS4. HANDGUNS MK. 2 PISTOL A 22-caliber automatic pistol often used in intelligence operations.The ruger is equiped with a built-in suppresor, and the bolt is locked in place while firing, making it almost completely silent. However, as a single shot weapon, it is unsuitable for rapid fire. Uses tranquilizer and emotion rounds. While non-lethal, it is a valuable tool for covert infiltration and no-kill completions. OPERATOR A 45-caliber pistol custom made for Snake's mission. Comes equipped with a laser sight an boasts enhanced stopping power. A flashlight can be attached to the rail system on the frame, and the muzzle can be fitted with a custom suppressor. Although somewhat difficult to fire in rapid succession, it posseses excellent close-range stopping power and impact force. *Custom parts **Suppressor **Flashlight GSR A 45-caliber combat pistol. Among the many 1911 clones, this one is distinguished by it's unique appearance. Most of the parts are machined, which improves the gun's overall performance and makes it highly durable. A rail is attached to the bottom of the frame, allowing the user to attach a tactical flashlight. Holds 8 rounds. While somewhat lacking in its rapid fire capability, its powerful rounds make up for this shortcoming. *Custom part **Flashlight FIVE SEVEN An automatic pistol that uses 5.7 x 28 developed for the P90. Boasts one of the highest penetrating powers of any pistol. The bullets tend to maintain a high velocity, providing relatively high stopping power against distant enemies. Carries a large 20 round magazine and has low recoil, making it easy to use. Also used by Snake when he infiltrated Galuade. Its excellent penetrative power makes it a useful weapon against enemies with heavy armor. *Custom part **Flashlight PMM A modernized version of the Makarov PM, the official sidearm ofthe soviet army. The frame and magazine have been newly designed, and the clip size has been expanded from 8 to 12 rounds. Additionally, the 9mm x 18 ammunition has been replaced by improved 9mm x 18 PMM rounds for higher muzle velocity. An easy to handle gun with relatively low recoil. PSS A silenced pistol that uses a special type of soundless ammo. The piston is located within the cartridge, trapping the firing gas inside. This makes the ammo virtually silent and eliminates the need for a suppressor. Although the PSS is amazingly quiet and easily concealed, it achieves its silence at the expense of performance, and the magazine size is a paltry 6 rounds. A handgun whose low noise makes it well suited to stealth missions. G18c A machine pistol capable of full auto fire at a blazing 1200 rounds per minute. Although equipped with a compensator to suppress muzzle jump, to claim that it is somewhat difficult to control in full auto would be an understatement. Uses 9mm x 19 ammo. Holds 33 rounds. Effective at taking down an enemy at point-blank range. *Custom part **Flashlight MK. 23 A large caliber combat pistol developed at the behest of U.S. Special Operations Command. The "MK" designation indicates that the development was a Navy initiative. It has the 45 caliber size and 'cock and lock' design favored by U.S. soldiers, and comes with a high performance laser aiming module and specially developed suppressor. Holds 12 rounds. Proved indespensable to Snake during his infiltraion of Shadow Moses in 2005. Maintains its high stopping power from medium range and has a slightly larger magazine capacity than other weapons of the same caliber. *Custom part **Suppressor RACE GUN A race gun heavily modified for use in combat conditions. In order to maximize rapid fire performance, uses reduced charge ammo that provides just barely enough pressure to fire. Naturally, this also results in relatively low stopping power. Uses 9mm x 23 ammo. Holds 19 rounds. Easy to fire in rapid succession and deliver shots in a tight spread. TYPE 17 An automatic pistol manufactured by a militia based in shanxi province, China. A copy of the C96 pistol, which was imported in large numbers into China in the early 20th century during a war against Japan. Capable of full-auto fire, but the recoil generated by its 45 caliber ammo, lack of tactical reload function, and small 10 round magazine mean that only experianced soldiers can make efective use of this capability. Its high impact rounds and rapid fire are enough to drop an enemy almost instantly. D.E. The worlds most powerful automatic pistol, firing 50-caliber rounds. Bullets have 3 times the initial energy of 45 caliber rounds, and the guns 26cm length and 2kg weight put it in a class of its own. Its gas pressure operating mechanism causes it to behave more like a rifle than a pistol. The standard barrel is 6 inches, but a 10 inch long barreled variation also exists. Holds 7 rounds. Has extremely strong recoil, but its sheer power is legendary. D.E. (L.B.) A variation on the Desert Eagle with an extended 10 inch barrel length. The longer barrel slightly increases muzzel velocity. It is also equipped with a scope enabling the gun to be used longer ranges. All other specs are identical to the 6 inch model. The 10 inch variation also carries over the strong recoil of its smaller brother, but maintains its power at longer ranges. 1911 CUSTOM The legendary custom handgun used by Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater in 1964. Even after 40 years, this gun is still in prime condition. Its parts work together with watch like precision, resulting in both unparalleled performance and remarkably facile handling. Uses 45 caliber ammo. Holds 7 rounds. Has an extremely high firing rate and high stopping power. *Custom part **Suppressor THOR .45-70 A single shot hand rifle made using 1911 series parts and adapted for use in competitive shooting and hunting. Fires heavy 500-grain .45-70 rounds at a velocity of 1500 ft/s -- equivalent to 2.5 times that of the 44 magnum. Consequently, the Thor is unrivaled among pistols in both power and recoil. Takes its name from the ancient Norse god of thunder. Despite being a handgun, it can take down most enemies in a single shot and posseses long range. SOLAR GUN I had the strangest dream... The world was enveloped in darkness. I looked all about me, but there was no light... I was floating through the sky. Dark clouds stretched out below me, and I could see no trace of land... But I heard voices. Voices wailing about in despair, screaming in fear. The cruel laughter of some unseen villain. And... A voice... calling my name! I covered my ears. All I could do was drift through the skies. What power did a tiny, insignificant creature like me have? But no matter how I tryed, I could not shut the voice out. Who was it? Why was he calling me? I'm just Sunny... Tiny, insignificant Sunny... Then,Suddenly, I felt the light... A faint flicker emanating from my body. and the words came to me... I don't remember where I heard them -- or when -- but they were warm, and strong: "May the sun shine forever in our hearts!" And then it hit me. In this world, I was the sun! Upon realizing this, my body began to overflow with light. It was so bright that I closed my eyes... ...And then, I was back in my bed. But I saw him. I know it. The moment I shielded my eyes against the light, I saw him -- the boy who was calling my name, standing on the earth. I saw his face, beaming brightly. And I saw the weapon he held up high -- the Solar Gun! SUBMACHINE GUNS P90 A small self defense firearm developed to provide rifle grade firepower to vehicle crews, rear support units and others whose primary missions do not involve carrying service rifles. Currently employed as a close range offensive weapon by many police and army special forces units, it uses newly developed 5.7mm x 28 ammo with high penetrating power. The plastic magazine holds a hefty 50 rounds. An easy to handle weapon with excellent penetrative power and low recoil. *Custom parts **Suppressor **Laser sight **Flashlight M10 A submachine gun model developed in the 1960s for use in covert operations. Its powerful 45 caliber ammo, open bolt firing, and firing rate of 1000+ rounds per minute combine to make it quite difficult to control in full auto mode, but also a potent ally in close range combat. Holds 30 rounds. Its true value can be found in point blank shooting. *Custom part **Suppressor MP7 A submachine gun developed along thesame concept as the P90. Uses newly developed 4.6mm x 30 ammo, similar to the P90s 5.7mm x 28. The frame is extremely compact, but features a gas pressure short stroke piston firing mechanism, much like an assault rifle. Low recoil enhances control in full auto mode, but stopping power is also rather low. Holds 20 rounds. Good penetraion, will low recoil helping accuracy. *Custom parts **Dot sight **Scope Vz.83 A small sumbmachine gun developed as a self defense weapon in Czechoslovakia during the cold war. A rate reducer is installed inside the frame, keeping the firng rate down despite the light bolt weight allowing for greater control in full-auto mode. There are a number of ammo variations in Vz. series: this version uses 9 millimeter Makarov rounds(9mm x 18). Holds 20 rounds. Its standard laser sight enables easy on the fly aiming. BIZON A new russian made submachine gun distinguished by its high capacity helical magazine. Developed according to specifications provided by the Interior Ministry(MVD), its design is based on the AKS-74, and uses many of the same parts. It operates exactly like the AK -- anyone used to handling that popular weapon will find this gun extremely easy to wield. Its magazine holds sixty-four 9mm x 18 rounds. Has only moderate stopping power, but its large magazine capacity cuts down on reloads. MP5SD2 One of the world's finest sub machine guns. Employed by military and police forces across the globe, it has been proven critical to the success of countles special operations. This variant features an intergrated suppressor and boasts both quiet fire and low recoil. As it fires from a closed bolt, controlability is also superb. Uses medium powered 9mm x 19 ammo. Holds 30 rounds. A quiet weapon with a tight spread. PATRIOT A hand rifle, and the primary weapon The Boss used againts Snake when he was dispatched to assassinate her after her defection to the Soviet Union in 1964. The oddly shaped Patriot is formed from an M16 shortned so much that its performance as a gun is unbalanced. Few besides the "Mother of special forces" herself could even hope to wield it effectively. Seen from the front, the magazine forms the shape of an infinity symbol. Requires no reloading during combat whatsoever. RIFLES AK 102 An improved, modernized model of the AK-74. The basic design of the original has been tweaked with new materials, a folding stock, and a modified barrel length. After the collapse of the Soviet Union, AK-series weapons of all calibers were produced for export to the West; The AK 102 is the export version of the 5.56mm x 45 model. Its plastic magazine holds 30 rounds. The most basic of weapons with ample stopping and penetrative power. *Custom part **GP30 M4 CUSTOM A shortned carbine model of the M16. It is the mainstay of U.S. Special Forces, but its high performance has led to its adoption by elite units in numeous other countries aswell. Uses 5.56mm ammo and carries a 30 round magazine. Its rail system makes it highly expandable with a variety of sights, grenade launchers, and other add ons. With a multitude of parts, this assault rifle can be used in virtually any situation. *Custom parts **Dot sight **Scope **Suppressor **XM320 **Masterkey **Foregrip A **Foregrip B **Laser sight **Flashlight MK. 17 G3A3 FAL CARBINE AN94 XM8 TANEGASHIMA M14EBR DSR-1 SVD VSS MOSIN-NAGANT M82A2 RAILGUN Crying Wolf's railgun, the same model as the one wielded by Dead Cell member Fortune during the Big Shell incident. Employs electromagnetic induction to accelerate projectiles to an incredibly high muzzle velocity; this velocity can be adjusted to 3 different levels. While compact, the railgun packs as much firepower as a tank turret. It has the most penetrative power of any weapon in Snake's arsenal and deals extremely high damage to targets. OTHER FIREARMS HK21E M60E4 PKM An improved model of the PK general prurpose machine gun adopted by the Soviet Army in 1961. Modifications include a simplified production process, lighter weight, and a collapsible shoulder rest for greater firing stability. Like the AK, it combines a rugged design with more than adequate performance. Exported in large quantities and liscensed for production abroad, the PK can now be found in conflict zones all around the world. Uses 7.62mm x 54R rounds in a 100-round belt feed. Its good long-range penetrative power makes it useful for taking on groups of enemies in defensive situations. MK. 46 MOD1 Created in response to the needs of special operations by modifying the M249 squad automatic weapon. Lighter than the original M249 and features a rail system that enables it to be outfitted with a variety of accessories, including a flashlight, and a dot sight (on the hand guard or the top of the reciever). Its belt fed 100-round 5.56mm allow for continuous suppressing fire. Its high magazine capacity plus lightweight for a machine gun make it useful for taking on multiple enemies while on the move. *Custom parts **Dot sight **Scope **Foregrip A **Foregrip B **Laser sight **Flashlight TWIN BARREL A double-barreled hunting shotgun with both barrels sawed off. This custom model has been modified, making it much easier to carry. Combines the weight of a handgun with the power of a shotgun. M870 CUSTOM A pump-action shotgun extremely popular with governments, soldiers, and civilians alike, customized for close-range combat. Comes equipped with a tactical light on the forearm; also has a rail on the top of the reciever for attaching a scope. Its tube magazine holds 4 12-guage shotshells. The most balanced shotgun in terms of weight, performance, and stability. *Custom parts **Dot sight **Scope SAIGA12 A newly developed automatic shotugn based on the AK series design, fully proofed as a military-grade firearm. Operates on a gas pressure mechanism; features semi-auto fire only. The lightweight plastic box magazine holds 8 12-guage shotshells. Boasts the largest rpund capacity and quickest fire rate of any shotgun. XM25 A newly developed man portable grenade launcher that fires 25mm airburst grenades. The flight distance between launch and detination can be set to the user's preference. The grenades can provide an effective means of attacking targets hidden behind obstacles if set to detonate just as they reach the other side of the obstruction, making the XM25 ideally suited against enemies who use obstacles an the terrain to hide. MGL-140 A man portable grenade launcher capable of repeat fire. Holds six 40mm grenades in a revolver style cylinder, providing a significant boost to the average infantryman's firepower. A rail system enables it to be fitted with accessories such as a flashlight or foregrip. The best weapon for eliminating multiple enemies simultaneously. *Custom parts **Foregrip A **Foregrip B **Flashlight RPG-7 A man portable anti tank weapon. First officially adopted by the Soviet Army in 1961, it can now be found in almost every combat zone worldwide. With a diameter of over 80 millimeters, its shaped explosive warheads are supremely effective, not only againts armored targets, but peronnel, as well. It is lighweight, simple in design, powerful, inexpensive, and easy to use, making it favored by an array of groups ranging from state armies to terrorists and insurgent groups. A good all round weapon for a variety of situations, with the exception of anti air combat. M72A3 A disposable anti tank rocket launcher developed to give infantry a light, easy to use method of combating tanks. The small dimater of its rockets makes it too weak to stand up to today's MBTs, but it has sufficient firepower to deal with lightly armored vehicles and soft skinned targets. It is often used in anti personnel combat as a high powered grenade launcher. Even 50 years after its debut, the U.S. military continued to use the M72A3 to greta effect in urban combat in the Iraq war. Its quick reload time makes it suitable for consecutive attacks. JAVELIN A state of the art U.S. made anti tank missile. After only a dozen or so years in deployment, the javelin has already seen plenty of action in combat. Light and small enough to be man portable, it is still capable of destroying most third generation MBTs. Its flight course can be controlled by the user via a remote control. Its massive destructive power is sufficient to bring down almost any enemy. FIM-92A A man portable surface to air missile with full fire and forget capabilities. Equiped with dual infared and ultraviolet seekers. Originaly developed for the U.S. army, its use has spread to numerous countries and armies outside the U.S. The Stinger has proved its worth on numerous occasions in combat enviroments all across the world. A useful weapon for both anti air and anti ground attacks. EXPLOSIVES GRENADE A standard fragmentation grenade. Pull the pin and throw, and the grenade detonates after 2 seconds, killing or maiming enemies in a 3-meter radius. The steel casing contains 200 grams of Composition B as its charge. The best grenade for eliminating a group of enemies at once. PETRO BOMB A simple incendiary device put together from everyday objects. Long favored by resistance and guerrila groups lacking proper equipment as well as traditional militaries when supplies run low. Although rudimentary in nature, its destructive power can rival that of conventioal weaponry. Commonoly known as Molotov cocktail. While its explosion will not knock an enemy of their feet, it does have a wider incendiary range than a normal grenade. WP G. An incendiary grenade. Filled with white phosphorus, a substance that burns naturally on contact with air and areaches a temperature of 2700 degrees celsius. Will not only knock an enemy off their feet upon exploding, but will continue to burn for a period of time afterward, inflicting damage on anyone nearby. STUN G. A special grenade designed to temporarily impair enemy sight and hearing. Releases a 1.000.000+ candela flash of light and a 175 decibel bang upon detonation, but does not cause physical damage. CHAFF G. An EA (Electronic Attack) grenade that temporarily disables nearby electronic devices upon detination. Especially effective againt guided and unmanned weapons. SMOKE G. A combat support smoke grenade used to throw up a smoke screen, send signals to friendly forces, and mark targets for attack. The smoke produced also acts as a stimulant, and can be used to deay enemy operations. SMOKE G. (Y) A combat support smoke grenade. Releases yellow smoke that induces the urge to laugh in any individual who inhales it. SMOKE G. ® A combat support smoke grenade. Releases a red smoke that induces a feeling of rage in any individual who inhales it. SMOKE G. (B) A combat support smoke grenade. Releases a blue smoke that induces the urge to cry in any individual who inhales it. SMOKE G. (G) A combat support smoke grenade. Releases a green smoke that induces the urge to scream in any individual who inhales it. CLAYMORE A directional anti-personel mine used mainly n defensive combat and ambushes. Its slightly curved platic casing contains 700 steel bearings and about 680 grams of C4 explosive. Upon detonation, it forms a fan shaped kill zone in a forward-facing 60-degree arc. Place in an area the enmy seems likely to cross to inflict a mean surprise and heavy damage. S.G. MINE A non-lethal mine that releases sleep gas. Operates using the same jumping mechanism as the "bouncing betty" mine in order to efficiently disperse sleep gas over a wide area. Its automatic detonation and instant knock-out effect makes it useful againts enemies in pursuit. C4 A plastic explosive charge fitted with a remote detonator. This military-grade explosive is valued by armies and law enforcment bodies worldwide for its extremely high stability. Highly moldable, C4 can be fashioned into a vriety of shapes for different purposes. Its awesome destructive power and remote detonator are ideal for laying ambushes. S.G. SATCHEL A sleep gas dispersal device fitted with a remote detonator. Lacking the jumping mechanism of the sleep gas mine, instead possesses a suction device that enables it to be affixed to walls as well as the ground. ETC STUN KNIFE A combat knife with builit in stun capabilities. Developed by the CIA for use in special operations. The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon, combining the lethality of a knife with the knock out power of a stun gun. MAGAZINE An empty gun magazine. A new one is added to your inventory every time you reload. Can be thrown to distract enemies. PLAYBOY An adult magazine. Provides stress relief for men on the battlefield. Useful for distracting enemies and slipping away while they are occupied. Looking at one in first person view curiously raises Snakes pyche... EMOTION MAG A photographic magazine filled with pictures of beauty and the beast corps members. Soldiers who look at them are said to break down and losecontrol of thier emotions. Can be used to confuse enemies then ambush them or avoid them altogether. MANTIS DOLL A marionette fashioned after for FOXHOUND unit member Pycho Mantis. Creator and age unknown. Has the ability to release ghosts. If a ghost hits a person with active nanomachines, it will allow you to manipulate thier body. SORROW DOLL A marionette fashioned after cobra unit member The Sorrow. Creator and age unknown. Has the ability to release ghosts. If a ghost hits a dead person, it will allow you to manipulate thier body. See Also *Metal Gear Solid 4 Weapon Charts *Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:MGS4 weapons